Didn't Quite Get It
by ilovewho
Summary: “Why don't you understand!” “W-what?” HotaruxRuka OneShot..


hi everyone! I kinda thought of making a one shot but really don't know..then I saw this cute conversation somewhere,you might have heard of it.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

"_Does she already know?" she asked._

_Ruka froze._

"_Kn-now w-what?" he asked as if he's clueless._

"_Don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about, you like her," she said irritated, "have you already told her?"_

_He didn't reply, he just stared at his feet. And a faint blush grew on his face._

"_I knew it.." she sighed._

"_She might reject me.." he whispered._

_Hotaru looked at him then looked away, "You should tell her, it **'might' **be too late the next time."_

"_But how?" he said aloud._

_She sighed again, "Sometimes, girls just want to hear the truth-"_

"_But sometimes they don't," he interrupted, "like you, when people say you look pretty you get angry then shoot them with your baka gun-"_

"_I don't get angry at them, it's just a way of showing gratefulness."_

"_Well, that's a weird way of showing it..."_

"_.."_

"_.."_

_She stood up then looked at the sky, "You're hopeless.." _

_Ruka was secretly watching her movements by stealing gazes then she suddenly looked at him._

_He quickly turned his head away, heat was quickly running to his cheeks, he shook his head to make it go away._

"_Give her this," she handed him out 3 roses._

_That made him look, "What's that? Your newest invention that says your feeling to the girl you like when she holds it?"_

"_No," Hotaru said not caring at all about what he said, " it's just normal roses.."_

"_Oh..."_

_He reached out his hand to receive it, "Why are you giving me these and where did you get it?"_

"_Some losers gave me those at the hallway," she said._

_Then she started to walk away, "By the way, you owe me 50 rabbits for that.."_

"_You said they gave you these, so it should be free!"_

"_Nothings free nowadays, you know.."_

NEXT DAY:

"Uhm, this girl," Ruka Nogi told her, "I really like her..

They were walking towards her lab, it was a peaceful afternoon, it was a perfect.

Being the **Teased & Torture King** and also the **Ultimate Blushing King**, Ruka didn't need another title.

But because of the other two, he became..the **Denial King**.

He never liked being teased or being called names but his friends can't help it if he personally gives them the reason or the "evidence" to do so.

Sometimes, he wishes he would be like Natsume, cold and unemotional..that's why his best friend was never teased because they didn't know what he was thinking, but poor Ruka..why was he given the gift of gentle nature..stinking gentle nature..

At the corner of his eyes, Ruka was steadily gazing at her reaction.

But Ruka knows Hotaru won't give a reaction or an emotion just like that.

"So tell her.."

He was right, no emotion.

Nervousness was getting in to him.

He closed his eyes.

"I just did.."

She was silent for a moment.

That moment was like forever to him.

"What did she say?"

His heart broke..but not broken enough to be destroyed.

He let out a defeated sigh..

"She didn't quite get it.." he whispered.

She suddenly turned to him then hit his head when she heard his reply.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"You, idiot," she said unemotionally, "you must have stuttered or said it in a complicated way."

He stared at her with disbelief.

Silence..

They continued walking..

"What is she like?"

Ruka was surprised to hear something like that from her, he looked up to the sky, "She's really dense.."

"That's obvious.."

He chuckled silently, "She's also unpredictable, always on her toes, no one knows her next statement, she's really clever and at the same time really dumb, she's a real pig, she's the kindest person and always seem to think of other people first, always want a change for the better, and knows how to fight for what she believes.."

".."

".."

"Sounds like a total idiot.."

Ruka suddenly laughed, making Hotaru stop and stare at him.

He didn't really care whether she stared, it was actually good, it only made him comfortable knowing somehow she listened.

"Yeah she is.." he said.

NEXT DAY..

"Here.." he handed her the 3 roses she gave him.

_Her_ and _she_ meaning Hotaru.

They were in the classroom, the only two of them..

Ruka knew what time her class would end, and he knew she would be the last to leave the room.

Lately, he would wait for her outside her classroom and would walk with her to anywhere.

She always took pictures of him every time..rare pictures, cute pictures, and of course embarrassing pictures.

But he didn't care..  
He didn't care whether she took the most embarrassing picture of him..because there are other things that are more important than his dignity and pride..it was their time together that was valuable to him, but the most important of all is her smile.

Any smile would do, a faint smile, a teasing smile, a grin, a smirk, anything from her would be perfect.

That's why he would sometimes play along with her schemes, but he avoids doing so nowadays (it's too dangerous).

She stared at the roses.

She was silent..

That moment was like forever to him, he closed his eyes...

"You don't need to give these back if you don't have the money now..."

He's eyes widened.

silence..

He was again speechless..

She looked at him with a confused face, "..cause you can pay me by being my slave.."

He let out another defeated sigh, "No, I'm just giving it back to you.."

"Why," she unexpectedly asked. We all know Hotaru doesn't ask anymore questions when already given an answer, so this is quite the surprise.

"She-," he said with a lowered head, "she didn't get it..again"

"You idiot!" she said unemotionally, "are you giving up?"

"What am I suppose to do?!" he shouted, "she's one hard dense girl! I already tried to tell her, I tried to give her hints that I like her, but nothing worked."

"Show that you like her!"

He pulled her towards him, his arms around her waist, "Why don't you understand?!"

"W-what?"

Their faces were just inches from each other, his grip on her was tight and strong but at the same time gentle enough not to hurt her.

"You know what?!" he pulled Hotaru nearer to him, Hotaru was helpless, he was strong, "I'd rather show her I love her," he gently whispered in her ears.

Hotaru was speechless with his act, she froze..for the first time she froze in front of Ruka.

He smirked at her reaction (now he decided to be like Natsume?).

He took off his arms around her waist then gently tucked Hotaru's hair behind her ear, gently touching her hair.

He backed off with a smirk then coolly turned around to the other direction and started to walk away.

Hotaru regained her composure and kept her cool..not even any signs of attacking him.

He was almost at the door when he turned back at Hotaru, "Do you like ice cream?" he asked like nothing happened.

Hotaru smiled? "Why do you ask?"

* * *

The last one's kinda is out there, ain't it? I can't think of anything so I wrote that..

I really want to get the picture of...of...i don't know..you decide!!

PLEASE comment!!


End file.
